User blog:Roxas82/How Adam got tied up and how iSAFW could be Cam (if it was on Teenick)
Alright, so if you look close in the promos where Seddie/Creddie fans are fighting, you'll see Adam is tied up. The most obvious explanation for this is that Carly tried to tell the fans she liked him, and the "Creddie" fans rioted. I'm considering that both Carly and Sam may be competing for him, as she tells all of the fans that Carly and Freddie are "deeply in love." Sure Sam likes fights, but consider if this "war" is really for Adam, not Freddie. What if Sam had said that line intentionally to get Adam to pay attention to her? This could tie in with Seddie/Creddie (or even Cam in my view) as one of them could win or both of them could lose in a bid for Adam, leaving Freddie to pursue/console the loser. Still, it's hard to see this on camera, as Sam and Carly promised they would never fight over a boy again in iSaw Him First. This is merely a Cam spin on a possible event. Unlikely, but humanly possible: What would be really interesting to see, if it were possible, is Sam's conflict with boys. Maybe she tried to get Adam in an effort to erase her feelings for Carly and lost once again. Freddie sees this and comforts her, then they share a moment, one that could lead to the start of a relationship. In this context, Sam could be nice to him, and not break character. Emotionally, she'd be hurting Freddie because she doesn't love him 'that way', because she loves someone else. Freddie's a placeholder, for a spot that isn't going to be filled, which he takes, as Sam's his friend, and it couldn't get any worse than when he dated Carly. The girl's a dude magnet, so there's no way that she'd give either of her best friends a second look, especially Sam. Except... Except the small chance that Carly dates tons of boys to cover up a secret, a painful secret that she wouldn't want anyone to know. Considering she dates many of them, and they last a short period of time, it doesn't seem like she's 'into' any of them seriously. Even Adam, in the promos, she screams like a little girl, but it could be a little crush, like "He's so cute, I could bake cookies off of him!" Sure that can be the beginning of a couple, but no long lasting relationship has that as a basis. Either way, if Carly is seen with a guy on her arms, no one can question her sexuality, its clearly obvious that she's straight. Or is it? So we have Sam, hurting, and completely giving up on hiding her feelings for Carly. She refuses to try and date guys to keep up this illusion, so she lets Freddie down in a very emotional scene. I truly believe Sam doesn't hate Freddie, and that both of them would be devastated by this. Carly, on the other hand, is trying to fill a gaping hole with as many boys as she can, but none of them are Sam. She hates feeling this way about girls, because she knows that she'd never be able to live a normal life, with a husband, a nice house, children, and a dog. Once they confront each other, all bets are off. The girls are both emotional wrecks, and they're vulnerable to the point that they confess their feelings for each other. Like anyone could imagine, Carly experiences a change of heart when Sam suggests a relationship change, harshly rejecting her, along with her own conflicting emotions. She falls into depression, crying while taking 4 hour showers, and considering self harm. Spencer and Freddie, noticing the girls' sad despair upon being without the other, stage an intervention, supporting their possible relationship. Carly and Sam are forced to acknowledge their feelings, whether or not they act on them. Both girls reconcile and give in to their emotions. For Carly's sanity, Sam is generally accommodating in waiting for her to be comfortable in their new relationship. Freddie is able to find love in Sam's sister, Melanie, after he learns that she is real. Spencer could have any girl in the world, but misses Veronica, and spends nights alone staring at his goldfish until she'll run back into his apartment, yelling about how weird he is, yet looks so good in a tux. I should really write a fic about this or something... Soooo, anyone like? Roxas82 23:56, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts